


【坤农】风暴（一）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】风暴（一）

（一）

“啊果然还是坤坤厉害啊，仄一场的个人得分也比我多了快二十分吧…”

陈立农一边说话一边打开更衣室铁柜的储物格门拿擦汗的毛巾的运动饮料。

下一秒他刚转身就被蔡徐坤压在了储物柜上，柜门发生“碰”一声巨响随之被暴力地合上。

“最后握手的时候，你和Justin说了什么说那么久。”

蔡徐坤虽然身高比陈立农略低一点但是球场巨C的气势完全可以压制自家一下赛场就不复凶狠的小前锋，他用双臂把陈立农困在自己面前，光是想想他灌篮时的力气陈立农就知道自己绝对推不开。

“哇哦坤坤你是在次醋吗。”陈立农愣了一下但完全没有恐惧，反而挑了挑眉，“不合适吧？”

蔡徐坤回应陈立农挑衅的方式就是直接堵住那张会说出让他烦躁的句子的嘴，他撩开陈立农的球服，大手直接抚摸上对方的胸和腹，明明仍然淌着汗却依然细腻地仿佛可以吸附手掌——就像面前的人明明有一副摸几把就能硬的淫荡身体，却生着天真漂亮的脸蛋一样矛盾。

比赛的胜利和站不住脚的醋意像是变种的春药一样刺激着两具年轻的身体。

蔡徐坤把性器一寸寸推入陈立农柔软的身体时看着对方咬着球衣下摆忍耐又渴望的模样就觉得一把火蹭地从头烧到尾，只能别无选择地狠狠地贯穿他，看被称为南高小狼狗的陈立农选手收起利爪獠牙只能在自己身下被肏得话都说不完整。

蔡徐坤做爱的时候一向是比较粗暴的，但他喜欢，他也知道陈立农喜欢——那张因为情欲而染上红色的脸，那咬着他的肉棒吮吸的湿软内壁，那软软缠上腰的细白长腿…这些无一不让蔡徐坤敢肯定至少在这一刻陈立农是喜欢自己的，而自己也真实地为他心动。

“别留印子…嘶…晚自修…嗯啊！”

“我觉得你不会有体力去晚自习了。”

如果这个时候有人路过南高体育馆的男更衣室门口，能听到台湾男孩声声尾音黏腻而勾人的小声呻吟伴随着“框框”撞击储物柜的声音，激烈程度可见一斑。

但是没有人敢这样做，大赛结束后给南高的桃浦王兔留下足够的空间是球队所有人心照不宣的默契，虽然他们一开始也曾争取过对公共空间的使用权，但是光是蔡徐坤冷冽到可以杀人的眼神就足够让人腿软，“你们来可以啊，看到什么不该看的听到什么不该听的，后果自负。”

陈立农最后几乎是被蔡徐坤钉在柜门上迎来同时的高潮，他崩溃而绝美的体态就像是被钉在十字架上的天使…或者说恶魔更恰当。

小穴暂时合不上，浓稠的精液顺着他光滑的大腿根满满往下流，等令人炫目的高潮过去后陈立农才后知后觉地感觉自己背肯定被撞得一片狼藉——疼到麻木。

不过蔡徐坤居然真的把自己的手臂垫在自己后腰让他的背上不至于被铁柜划出伤痕，陈立农撅嘴抱怨蔡徐坤一点也不体贴的时候，正在用纸巾勉强收拾残局的蔡徐坤蓦然抬头，那眼里掠食般的光灼灼逼人。  
“陈立农，我没资格吃醋，也没义务对你体贴。”蔡徐坤把陈立农拉进自己怀里，说话的姿势亲密如恋人，言语的内容却生份而冰冷。

陈立农噗嗤一下笑了，“也是呢。”

他的笑容甜美而清新，最具有诱惑力和欺骗性，南高上上下下不知道多少男女生栽在里面。

那双漂亮的眼睛连卧蚕弯起的弧度都是可爱的，唯独…里面不住人。

陈立农看了一眼自己的指甲在蔡徐坤背上留下的乱七八糟的红痕，好像真的很愧疚似的抬眼看着蔡徐坤，“怎么办啊…好像会有很不好的影响。”

蔡徐坤不甚在意地展露着精壮漂亮的上半身肌肉，“什么不好的影响？怕别人知道你这么骚吗？”

“更糟，我怕别人以为我们真的在交往。”

 

蔡徐坤回到教室的时候，晚自习只剩下最后二十分钟了。

把老师气愤的眼神完全忽视，蔡徐坤拉开凳子大大咧咧地坐在玩手机，浑身散发着比平时还要生人勿近的气息。

但总有人就是喜欢黏着他。

快下课时前座的女生小心翼翼地把巧克力和运动饮料转身给他，“恭喜徐坤赢了比赛啊！我本来想在比赛结束时就给你的…”

然而蔡徐坤连领奖都没参加，拽着陈立农就进了休息室。

靠，能不能不要再想陈立农了。

蔡徐坤眼神一暗，淡淡地拒绝了对方的好意，正好此时下课铃响，看女生还想说什么时，蔡徐坤把书包往背上一甩，“抱歉，我不会喜欢你的。”

他说话的声音不大，只有两个人能听见，他没有想要让对方难堪，但是也不觉得有任何必要给希望。

毕竟自己和陈立农那种欲擒故纵的高手不一样。

“是因为他吗？你和陈…陈立农到底是什么关系？”追了那么久依然被直接拒绝让女孩子泪水溢满了眼眶，她不甘心地问。

蔡徐坤拿起桌上的那块巧克力，然后手指一用力把它掰成了两段。

“就这样的关系。”

他不在意别人怎么理解，传他们谈恋爱也好传他们不合也罢，反正连蔡徐坤自己都搞不懂。

就像这个巧克力，明明自己不爱吃，却又还是会把它揣进口袋，想着也许哪一刻突然就想吃了，摸出来的时候却已经化了。

明明知道陈立农是个什么样的混蛋，却又还是忍不住被他吸引，想着哪一天他说不定会像原来一样喜欢自己，等回过神来才发现他已经变了。

回家路上蔡徐坤靠在地铁栏杆旁刷手机，却看到自己的空间被陈立农刷屏了——确切地说是被陈立信刷屏了。

陈立信是陈立农的艺名，但蔡徐坤无论如何也没有办法把两个形象联系在一起，前者是聚光灯下小有名气的少年模特，后者是那个黏着自己却又疏远着自己的同学兼队友。

蔡徐坤看着杂志封面图上把刘海全梳上去气场全开的人，觉得还是刘海汗湿在自己身下娇喘的那一个比较可爱。

从地铁站走回家的路上蔡徐坤路过便利店又走回来，路过又走回来，最后暴躁地抓了抓头发，戴起口罩进去随便买了瓶饮料，然后假装顺手地从收银台货架旁拿了最新一期的《Sporty Boy》。

才不是因为这里有陈立信作为高中生篮球运动员的采访想看看他有没有提到自己，只是看他抱着篮球装酷的样子有够好笑所以要买下来嘲他而已。

可是真的翻开杂志看到陈立信说“当初是为了喜欢的人才去打篮球的没错，但现在自己也很喜欢，会为了今年的全国赛努力”时，蔡徐坤定定地盯着那页看了好久。

陈立信连人称都没说，这个问题也轻易地被理解成“啊果然很多男生都是想通过打球的英姿吸引喜欢的女生”，然后又转向了别的话题。

但蔡徐坤知道，自己是第一个把球丢给陈立农，对那个时候还完全不会打球的陈立农说“投投看啊”的人。

明明他们就是相互喜欢过啊。

 

（二）

蔡徐坤已经不记得他什么时候开始对陈立农感兴趣的了，这件事好像出乎意料，却又自然而然。

他们俩都是学习风云人物，但不在一个班，蔡徐坤对八卦也没什么兴趣，一直以来只是知道有这号人物。

陈立农家里那个时候好像出了什么大事，有一天放学时间已经过了很久只有蔡徐坤练完球从体育馆从后门走，却听到那边有一群人跑过“妈的别让那小子跑了”“姓陈的那个小子又躲哪里去了”。

听到打斗声的时候蔡徐坤本来只想着报警，但是瞥见一个和他穿着一样校服的人被踹了一脚蹲在墙角抱头时还是选择冲过去一下子把打人的那个撞开。

蔡徐坤的肌肉力量因为勤于运动挺强的，只要对方手里没有武器基本不会太怕，可是他没有想到刚刚还站不起来的陈立农居然一下子扑过去压在体格是他两倍的人身上发狠地揍。

“再去找我妈妈我揍死你。”

陈立农没有学过什么正经拳法，全都是实战里出的经验，每一下都挑人脆弱的地方下狠手，没几下便和蔡徐坤一起把面前三五个人打跑了。

那天晚上蔡徐坤和他认识，陈立农摸出零钱去便利店买了两瓶草莓牛奶，递给蔡徐坤一瓶当谢礼。

蔡徐坤心里嫌弃得要死这种小孩子才爱喝的东西，抬头时正对上路灯下陈立农的眼睛，突然觉得那群人也真不是东西，对着长这么乖的小孩也下得去手。

“一瓶牛奶就报救命之恩？”蔡徐坤终于还是接过了那瓶饮料。

陈立农笑起来的时候很好看，他眯着眼睛说“仄已经是最好的了，最好的都给你了。”

他自己拧开瓶盖畅饮草莓牛奶又小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔过自己嘴唇的样子带着无上的满足感，好像这真的是什么世间珍宝似的。

那天晚上蔡徐坤只觉得陈立农说的那几句话。

“没有爸爸的小孩，打架可不能输。”

“是放高利贷的，我妈妈之前治病借了点钱。”

“不过我昨天面试模特事务所通过了，所以很快就有钱还了，到时候请你喝更好的，坤坤。”

蔡徐坤不是一个喜欢窥探别人家事隐私的人所以并没有多问，其实五万块对他来说不过就是买几件衣服的钱，居然现实中真的有同龄人因为这点钱被威胁生命，他一时间也不知道该说什么。  
陈立农和他从一开始就不是一个世界的人。

陈立农想的很简单，欠债还钱知恩图报，是蔡徐坤想要和他有更多的交集，有更纠缠不清的关系。

那是蔡徐坤第一次主动对谁产生兴趣，向陈立农抛出友情的橄榄枝。

蔡徐坤对陈立农说“一起来打篮球吧，你挺灵活的”，其实一开始是为了有借口拖住他然后放学时送他回家确保他没被追债。

蔡徐坤找各种理由给陈立农送礼物，有时候是巧克力有时候是他觉得合适对方的衣服，价格全部都往低了报，陈立农要拒绝的时候他就故作不耐烦“干嘛啊还要老子求着你收不成”逼对方收下。

蔡徐坤悄悄把陈立农刚出道时拍的杂志买了一百本哪怕里面只有薄薄一页上有那个单眼皮少年回头一瞥的画面连姓名都没有印出来，家里佣人说要不卖掉的时候蔡徐坤断然拒绝说这些东西以后会增值的。

而陈立农也一直，笨拙地，感动地，倔强地，温暖地表达着对蔡徐坤的喜欢，虽然打死不说出口，逗急了也就回一句“你sen经噢”，尾音都软得撩人。

蔡徐坤觉得他们就是两厢情悦只差一个告白，然而却没想到某个周末陪家人去购物的时候，他的初恋就此结束了。

他看到一辆豪车里一个戴着墨镜却也忍不住一直盯着旁边看的大叔，而副驾驶上的人即使只露出了一双捧着一大束玫瑰的手，蔡徐坤也一眼认出那是陈立农。

因为陈立农的手上还戴着和自己手上情侣款的手绳，不是什么名贵的牌子，但是是串了陈立农从台湾海边捡来的贝壳。

蔡徐坤从来没觉得自己最喜欢的花红得那么刺眼过。

他打电话给陈立农，陈立农关机了；他托人去查那辆车的车牌号，查出来车主人是国内某时尚杂志的总编；他去陈立农班上找过他，却被告知他这个礼拜都不会来上课。

一个礼拜零一天后，陈立农还是音讯全无，而与此同时，新人模特陈立信高调出道，成为第一个拿下《Luxury Man》金刊封面的未成年模特。

还有什么需要解释的吗。

没有。

蔡徐坤红着眼框把手绳扯断，发疯一样地在体育馆里一个人上篮，那扣篮的力度不像是在打球反而像是在杀人，不知情的队友想劝劝他却被吓退，每一个上场的陪练都被虐得屁滚尿流，很快就只剩下蔡徐坤一个人。

他抱着篮球笑着笑着就哭了，自己真他妈够蠢的，居然对陈立农那样的人抱有期望，期望着他有一天能真的对自己卸下所有心防，期望着自己的付出能换来对方的勇敢，期望着他们能好好在一起。

然而陈立农从头到尾只是需要钱罢了，哪里需要什么爱情。

凭他蔡徐坤的条件要什么样的对象找不到，初恋居然栽在这样一个贱货上面，真的是可笑。

然而正在蔡徐坤哭累了要离开时，篮球馆的门碰一声被撞开了。

是陈立农。

他的头发被风吹得凌乱，眼角湿润通红，一步步走向蔡徐坤时的步伐颤抖却坚定。

蔡徐坤没有等来一句“我爱你”或者“对不起”，或者说他也不知道是不是自己亲手扼杀了听到这两句话的机会，因为无论哪一句多余当时怒火攻心的他都没有任何作用，他一巴掌推到陈立农胸口把人往后推得趔趄了好几步。

然而陈立农却抓着他的手，那个眼神到现在想起来都还会剜痛蔡徐坤的心。

那双之前无论何时都明亮通透的眼睛里面如今是浓重的悲伤和像风中摇曳的火苗一般微弱的乞求。

陈立农一字一句地问蔡徐坤，“做不做，不要问为什么、什么都不要问，做不做。”

两个人的第一次就在体育馆休息室里发生了。

没有接吻、没有前戏、没有情话、没有怜惜，蔡徐坤重重撞入陈立农身体的力度像是要毁了对方，也像是要毁了他自己。

裂开的地方有血顺着流下，陈立农却连痛都没喊一声，但他这永远什么都不解释的行为更让蔡徐坤愤怒，他凭着发泄的本能一下下捣着面前少年紧致的肠道，没有润滑也能自己湿，真贱啊，就像他没有爱也能和自己做一样。

陈立农始终没有开口说话只是狠狠地咬着下唇，但是在蔡徐坤对他说“你之前口口声声说我是你最重要的人，你但凡有一点心疼我喜欢我，你也做不出那样的事，你真…恶心…”的时候，陈立农的泪水承载不住地往下流，打湿了整张小脸。

把精液射进去的那一刻蔡徐坤捏着近乎晕厥的陈立农的下巴，恶狠狠地告诉他，

“我不会喜欢你，我也不在意你喜不喜欢我。  
但是球你还是要照打，人还是要继续给我肏，人前也最好做出一副亲密的样子少再去祸害别人。  
陈立农，这是你欠我的。”

TBC


End file.
